Living Fate
by RainbowFez
Summary: After escaping the island Chase and Marcus set up life in a peaceful beachfront neighborhood in hopes of spending the rest of their lives together but there is a new force to be reckoned with. A new evil is plotting, one stronger than the remaining Davenports and the Academy can face. With the search for Chase coming up empty the Davenports worry that they will loose everything.
1. Chapter 1

Wow I finally finished Breaking Fate and started this. I actually wrote this chapter before the last chapter of Breaking Fate. I hope you consider it good. I'd love reviews and would appreciate feedback.

* * *

Marcus and Chase looked out at the sparkling ocean glittering in the afternoon sun. From their balcony they could see a small beach with families playing in the sand. It was a peaceful scene that hopefully would be there's for a long time.

"We're home" Marcus whispered, taking Chase's hand. Chase smiled and kissed Marcus's cheek. They were free, finally free. Free to be together away from their families, away from the fighting, away from the never-ending war.

"Home" Chase repeated. He turned and led his fiancé back into the house. The glass doors that opened up to the balcony were connected to the bedroom, a nice sized white room with a plush bed and mahogany dresser. One door led to the master bathroom, while the other led back into the rest of the house. It was a large apartment, much larger than anything back in mission creek but not as big as either boy's original houses. It had been three days since Chace's escape and they had set up their new life in Dragon Coast, a beachfront town on the eastern side of Florida. It was an upper class neighborhood free of hotels and resorts. It was the picture perfect town, barely a flaw in any street or house.

Marcus Iron and Chase Green were the two new residents of this town and while some of the residents raised an eyebrow at the two teens, others just ignored them. It was odd for two teenage boys to have enough money to buy a place like this but Marcus had siphoned off a large chunk of the money him and his father had stolen from Chase's family.

"So what do you want to do on this wonderful day?" Marcus asked, hiding his concern as best he could.

"Let's turn on the news" Chase said. Marcus frowned but followed as Chase led him into the living room. The room had white walls like the bedroom but has soft sand colored carpet. A white couch with matching armchairs faced a flat screen television hanging from the wall. The news was still on like it had been since they installed it.

"Chase it's ok" Marcus tried to sooth. Chase ignored the comment and sat down. Marcus sat next to him, leaning his head on Chase's shoulder.

"After three days Chanel Seven News is getting a look inside the destroyed academy." An attractive news woman said. The crumbling building behind her was left of the Davenport Bionic Academy. "If you haven't been following the story, several days ago a known bionic criminal, an android that went by the name of Marcus Davenport" A picture of Marcus popped up on screen. "He coerced on of the original Bionic Treo, Chase Davenport. It is still unclear whether he did this using bionics or not. After the criminal fled Chase was taken back to the academy to have the supposed bionic controlling him negated. Marcus Davenport broke in and kidnapped Chase, bringing down most of the school in the process." The camera crew had reached an open entrance to one of the school halls.

"They're pinning the entire thing on you" Chase snarled again. Marcus brushed the back of Chase's hand lightly.

"They just don't want you to get in trouble if they can get you back." Marcus said.

"Their Idiots" Chase spat. "If they think they can take us in a fight they've really lost it. They couldn't even find us if they wanted to. My chip is completely untraceable and now…" Chase started to rant.

"We're safe" Marcus said over the familiar rant. "Anger will only make things worse…"

"They tried to kill you!" Chase spat. "You weren't awake! I saw what they wanted to shoot you with! It would have…" Marcus pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Chase broke away with a glare. "Will you stop doing that to shut me up?"

"Only when it stops working" Marcus smirked.

"As you can see the structural damage here is not as extreme as the other buildings, which is why we were allowed in. Douglas Davenport" She said, waving a hand to the man walking onto the screen. Marcus grabbed Chase's hand to stop him from hitting the TV again. He really didn't want to explain why two Televisions had holes in them.

"Carron" Douglas said in what he thought was a seductive voice. Marcus smirked at the faintly vailed disgusted look on the woman's face.

"What can you tell us about the day of the kidnapping?" She asked, holding the microphone in front of him.

"The android snuck into the academy and wasn't discovered until he reached the infirmary. From there he and Chase fought their way through the students. Bree, Adam, Donny and I were too much for them so Marcus brought the building down with his molecular kinesis." Douglas said. Chase snorted.

"And is it true that you were the one that designed and created Marcus?" She asked.

"The Android was my greatest achievement…" Douglas was drowned out my Chase's growl.

"He's a person you ass hole. Marcus isn't just a thing."

"It's fine" Marcus whispered even though it wasn't. He had to keep Chase calm. Spike had gotten out twice since the escape.

"The students sustained a lot of injuries. Everyone survived but it could take a while for them to heal" Douglas said.

"Does that mean that there will be no Bionic teams saving anyone?"

"Unfortunately for now yes." Douglas said.

* * *

"Marcus" a deep voice said into the dark room. A television flickered, casting a blue glow that quickly turned into blackness. "You would make a very interesting plan B."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long. I died and it took me awhile to find a person I could posses without others noticing. I'll keep writing until I have to find a new host. Thans for coming back for chapter two. Enjoy

* * *

Chase's eyes blinked open. It was late and the sun was shining through the glass doors to their balcony. He looked at his alarm in surprise. He swore he set the alarm. The smell of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast wafted into the room.

"Hey sleepy head" Marcus cooed, walking into the room with a tray filled with an assortment of breakfast foods.

"I didn't mean to sleep so late" Chase groaned.

"I turned off your alarm" Marcus smirked. "Mind helping?" He asked when he stopped at the side of their bed. Chase lifted the tray with his molecular kinesis, allowing Marcus to crawl under the blankets with him. "Breakfast time" he said. Chase blushed at the kiss on his cheek. He brought the tray down onto their legs.

"Looks good" Chase said, eyes traveling to his faience.

"Shut up" Marcus chuckled, lightly punching Chase's shoulder. Chase laughed but didn't look away. Marcus was so beautiful, especially now with his messy bedhead that stuck up on one side. "But seriously, taste it. Tell me what you think." Chase turned back to the food. He already knew it would be great. Everything Marcus did was great. He was the second smartest man in the world. Chase grabbed a fork and scooped up some of the scrambled eggs. The moment he touched his tongue he closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. "Come on Chase be serious." Marcus whined.

"I am" Chase shot back. "It's really good." Marcus grumbled and lay his head down on Chase's shoulder. They fell into a peaceful silence as they just enjoyed being near each other.

"You know I love you right?" Marcus said softly.

"Of course" Chase responded, laying his fork down on the tray. "Why did you ask?"

"Just wanted to remind you" Marcus sighed. He was really comfortable. Chase was warm against him and with his ear to Chase's shoulder he could hear the soft even beats of his heart.

"I love you too" Chase replied back, wrapping an arm around Marcus's back. "What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Maybe go to the beach" Marcus suggested. "I'd love to see you in a Speedo."

"I'm not wearing a speedo" Chase laughed.

"A guy can dream cant he?" Marcus chuckled back.

"I'd like to see you in a speedo too" Chase replied. "Or nothing at all. You know there's a nude beach a little over twenty miles from here. We could be there in less than a second."

"You're joking right?"

"No!" Chase responded faking surprise. "Why would I lie about something so important?" He tried to keep a straight face but cracked up into laughter. "I'm joking" Chase told him. "But yea, the beach sounds good."

* * *

Marcus and Chase locked the door to their apartment behind them. The sun was bright but they were in the shade from the floor above them. There was one apartment each floor, which was why they were so big. The doors opened up to a balcony that connected to stairs going up and down. It looked similar to something you'd see at a motel but much more tasteful.

They wore swimsuits and carried two surfboards and a pail filled with plastic tools to make a sand castle. They might be teens but they'd never gotten to build a sand castle. They actually had only gone to the beach for the first time the day after they arrived at their new home. They learned to surf the day after. Chase got it even quicker than Marcus which made the boy pout adorably. This was the first time they'd actually get to surf in the ocean.

The walk to the beach was short. They traveled down the stairs into the large circular brick patio that was surrounded by four white buildings identical to their own. There were a few lawn chairs and a palm tree planted in a dirt plot in the very center. From there all they had to do was follow the brick path to the non-busy rode. The beach was on the other side. They stepped onto the hot sand with matching winces. It always hurt for a few minutes due to their super senses. Everyone always seemed to forget he had super taste and touch too.

"Sand castle or surfing?" Marcus asked.

"Sand castle" Chase grinned. "No one's here yet so we won't get stares for a while.

"You know this sand castle is going to be huge right?" Marcus asked with the same smile that Chase had seen at breakfast.

"With a moat" Chase nodded.

"I'll get wet sand so you can start forming the base." Marcus said excitedly. They dropped their boards and ran childishly across the beach.

Twenty minutes later the bottom of the castle was made. It was big and intricate. At that time it may have been lumpy but once it was tall enough they would start adding detail. Minutes ticked by and the sun grew higher. A few hours into their work they heard a group of small children farther along the beach.

* * *

Chase grinned happily, taking Marcus's hand in his own. This was great. Not only had this been the most fun he'd had in a while the castle also turned out perfect. The tallest tower, about a foot higher than the turrets of the castle reached about an inch above Chase's head. It was packed with multiple floors and balconies, many looking down from one of the fifteen twisting towers. It was shaped in an odd shape. It almost looked like half a castle was built into another castle which was connected to skinny wall like buildings that crisscrossed the rest of the castle and its courtyard's.

"That's pretty amazing" a voice said from behind. The two boys looked back at the elderly man holding a young girl, probably granddaughter from running at the castle.

"Thanks, it took us awhile" Chase said.

"You must have been out here pretty early." He commented. "Judy why don't you build your own castle over there." He said to the girl.

"But I want to see the big castle" she whined in a younger kids lisp.

"It's fine" Marcus and Chase said at once.

"We were just making it for fun. We really don't care if it gets ruined." Chase continued.

"Really?" The man asked surprised.

"Grandpa!" The girl whined. The man took his hand off the girl's shoulder allowing her to run full force at the cattle. Neither boy reacted to the soft umph that signaled she had fallen into the out walls of the castle.

"Are you the boys that moved into the Bells old apartment?" He asked, glancing between them and the little girl.

"Yea" Marcus said. "We just got here a few days ago."

"It's a bit odd to see someone so young around here. Most of us are retired though there are some families with small children." He said.

"We wanted a quiet place" Chase explained, lightly brushing his hand against his boyfriend's. The man raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"You look very familiar" he continued, eyeing Chase as he probably had been for a while. "You wouldn't happen to be a celebrity hiding out would you?

"No" Chase chuckled awkwardly. "I'm definitely not a celebrity."

"You'd actually have money" Marcus laughed, elbowing Chase.

"You're the one with the rich dad" Chase shot back with a smile.

"Hmm" The man paused. "No, I'm sure I've seen you before."

"He's the biinic boy" The girl called over her shoulder. All three looked at the girl. If Chase hadn't been so petrified at her words he'd have laughed at how long it took the girl to burrow her entire body into their creation. It took the man a second to decipher the girl's words.

"You're that bionic boy that was kidnapped!" He exclaimed. Chase bit his lip in irritation.

"I was not kidnapped" he snapped, angry at his father, not the man. "My family just won't accept that Marcus doesn't want to attack them. I ran away and they know it." Chase's anger made the man pause.

"You hurt those kids?" He asked though he didn't sound as frightened as before.

"I didn't want to hurt them" Chase sighed. "But they tried to kill Marcus and I needed to get him out of there as fast as I could. I never meant to hurt anyone, just escape with both of us alive."

"It wasn't you're fault" Marcus whispered. Chase turned his head away.

"It was…"

"It was Spike" Marcus snapped. "You didn't have control."

"But I…" Chase started before falling silent. He looked back at the man.

"Would you mind not telling anyone? I really don't want to run again. I like it here." Chase sighed.

"I never trusted Davenport. He was too shady." He responded. "As long as you don't hurt anyone I'll keep this a secret. My daughter doesn't watch the news and even she recognized you."

"That… sounds like a good idea" Chase said, looking over at Marcus.

"I suggest we skip the surfing and get you that haircut." Marcus said. Chase nodded in agreement.

* * *

And so ends chapter two. That last scene wasn't supposed to happen and probably will mean little to nothing to the rest of the story but that what I wrote so I hope you liked it. **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
